1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semi-portable, substantially fully adjustable apparatus or device for accurately and automatically applying pressure-sensitive tape from a feed reel along the length portion of an advancing sign panel or the like. A phase of the invention deals with an apparatus for feeding and applying lettered tape to a planar panel-like member to progressively advance a tape length in a desired aligned relation along the outer face of the member during its application thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been customary to manually apply sign-tape or lettering to panels for display sign or message usage. This has been a rather slow and tedious operation and highly expensive equipment is not warranted. Also, where more than one line of lettering is desired on a panel, it has been customary to repeat the operation by measuring the desired spacing between one lettering tape and another and applying each tape successively in a parallel, transversely spaced relation on the panel. This is an expensive operation even when only one sign panel is being made, but it frequently occurs that the customer requires a number of panels of the same configuration or lettering for mounting at different locations in connection with the sale of its products. Thus, the hand operation not only is an exacting and tiring one to the operator, but also requires skill and care that cannot be relaxed.
It is recognized that devices or machines have heretofore been constructed for applying flexible, so-called hinge tape to cards and signs, for applying reinforcing and sealing tapes to packages and containers, such as those of cardboard, and for binding parts of boxes or shipping containers. It is also understood that a machine has also been developed for smoothing-out previously applied tapes. However, there has been a need for a device to meet the problem above outlined, to enage minimization of manual skill and concentration in applying sign tape to panels, and to enable a more accurate and speedy type of operation. Further, there is a need for a device that will be relatively simple in its construction but, at the same time, that can be quickly adapted to meet various applicating requirements, that is portable and can be used with a conventional panel conveying table without the need for independent feed or advancing means.